


One Winged Angel

by YocchanNK



Series: YNK: The one where I write yohariko for my school assignments. [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I guess???, Implied Relationships, Slow Burn, i cant tag for the death of me, yoshiko is lowkey really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YocchanNK/pseuds/YocchanNK
Summary: Lies lies oh god, that was such a bad lie because that bad lie was not true at all. Anyone from a million miles away could see that beauty was portrayed perfectly upon the redheads face.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: YNK: The one where I write yohariko for my school assignments. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118411
Kudos: 16





	One Winged Angel

At the end of the lunch period, a magic duel broke out. Two girls who had been rivals since the start of the first year drew out their wands, one dark as a crow, the other as bright as a dove. Everything caught on the dark shadow-like-flames as much as it was washed out by piercing light.  
Several friends of the girls each hastily tried to take any fellow students away from the battlefield, those who weren’t tried their best to escape the scene as screams of terror rang around the area.  
The school security guard stepped in riskily and casted a disabling spell to prevent the girls from continuing their duel, however failing as a nearby ball of dark matter reflected her attempt. She quickly rose up a barrier before the spells reciprocated back to the tall woman, quickly getting irritated from the girl’s feud.  
Her attempts to break the duel were futile as each spell was quickly shot back to her, this may have not been the first time these two dueled with vigor, but this was near disastrous.

\--

“Riko! You’ve done amazing! My, you have the highest grades and scores in all my classes!” Professor Ayase laughed out pridefully, giving a warm pat on the back to the girl, who smiled. “Thank you, Professor.” The redhead simply replied, holding her test in her hands, scores across the board.  
Yoshiko huffed grumpily, watching on as “Miss. Oh I’m so Great at Everything and Everyone Loooves me tehe!” was praised by their professor. It was absurd, shouldn’t the popular ones be dumb and the… unpopular ones smart? Where was the balance?! These thoughts clouded her mind, unable to think of anything but the golden-eyed girl just a few steps away as she herself gazed down to her just slightly above average grades.

“Stop staring, idiot.” Fuck. I’ve been found out. Yoshiko inwardly kicked herself from her violet eyes landing on the shorter.  
“Stop being Miss. Teacher’s pet, Sakurauchi” She mocked, her tone lazily attempting to sound like the redhead.

Said girl’s face became stoic, but her eyes burned with passionate hatred towards the one who smugly sat her head comfortably on her hands, wand held in one of them. Riko balled up her fists and grabbed the collar of Yoshiko’s uniform angrily, pulling the girl so close to her face they could feel each other’s breaths.

“Battlegrounds, after lunch, get your stupid dark magic ready.”

\--

“Sooo… Sakurauchi?”

“That dumb popular super pretty redhead you aaalways talk about?”

“God darn it Sakurauchi Riko!”

Yoshiko slammed her fists against the lunch table at the name of her archnemesis who seemed to always make her mind clear as it did fog it with muddy anger… or was it anger? Her friends, Yōu and Hanamaru, didn’t make things any better.  
“What’d she do now?” Hanamaru asked curiously, “Was Ruby there?” Ah, there she goes again, asking for stupid Sakurauchi’s friend.  
Tsushima Yoshiko sighed, putting her fork down as she looked down. “We’re having a duel after lunch, at the battlegrounds.” She heard the one drop her utensil and the other slam her hands on the table. “Are you fucking insane Tsushima??!! You know how much trouble you’ll be in for that?!!” Yōu shouted at the bluette, quickly gaining attention that went unnoticed.  
“Yōu… calm down… We’re--” “Calm down?!! This dumbass is going to duel a holy magic user? Everyone knows she specializes in black magic!! The two’ll destroy the whole fuckin’ academy!!” Yōu exclaimed, pointing her hand at the black magic enthusiast. “In my defense… It was destined for light and dark to collide…” They rolled their eyes.  
“Heyheyhey… So Riko and Yoshiko are having a duel? Where? Riko won’t spare me any details..”  
Yōu’s eyes widened, oh god, Chika alert Chika alert!!  
“Battlegrounds. After lunch.” She replied mechanically. Shit! Dangit Yōu, way to throw a pal under the bus, huh?!  
“Ooh, got it, thanks Yōu! You’re the best!” Chika grinned, walking away skipping and humming without noticing Yōu’s distant and melty-looking face, poor girl couldn’t say no to her childhood friend. 

Chika Takami grew up with Yōu, though, from befriending Riko, became the only positive connection to each other.  
Speak of the devil.. Or angel? As Riko gracefully passed by Yoshiko, subtly sliding her hand against Yoshiko’s arm, looking at the lower with clear intent; It was time.

Yōu and Hanamaru did not realize when their friend abruptly left with her redheaded rival, Yōu, too focused on a certain orange-haired friend flying in her mind, and Hanamaru having her face stuck in a book.

-

After five solid minutes, Yōu snapped out of her trance, asking the bookreader of a friend a question;

“Hey, where's Yoshiko?”

-

“So, Tsushima, how dumb enough are you to stare at me like an idiot and blatantly insult me in front of my face?”

“Oh nothing, just mocking the makeup you use to pretty your shitty face up.”

Lies lies oh god, that was such a bad lie because that bad lie was not true at all. Anyone from a million miles away could see that beauty was portrayed perfectly upon the redheads face.  
Said girl glared daggers at Yoshiko, who smugly stared down on her. “Wand. Magic. Out. Now.”  
Yoshiko nodded, smiling and drawing her wand, before a beam of light struck her stomach, sending her flying into a pole.  
The bluette groaned, coughing out blood and wiping out the red substance as she stared down at her opponent. “Such a dirty move for such a holy specialist, Sakurauchi.” “You have no right to say, Tsushima.” The blue haired magician grinned, quickly submerging herself within the shadows before the next beam could hit her.  
Soaring through the murky shadows, she sprung back out of them as quick as she went in. “Surprise.” Lucifer’s Pride-- Within seconds, thousands of winged swords of cursed energy were sent flying towards Riko, Holy Requiem-- As fast as the black swords flew towards Riko, they were easily shot back as Riko herself summoned thousands of grand and white winged swords.  
“Don’t play games with me, Tsushima.”  
“Calm down, won’t you? After all,

“This is just the beginning.”

\--

“Shit! We were too late!” You exclaimed while panting, looking onwards at the destructive war started by a holy light and a corrupted black. “Gooo Riko! Gooo Yoshiko!!” Chika shouted nothings the duelers could hear, as all they heard were each others spells.  
“Heck, what are we gonna do?” Hanamaru looked worriedly “We’re doomed if Dia finds out about this!”. “Actually, I think Dia has already found out.” The trio sweatdropped, they recognized that voice.  
“Ka-Kanan!”

“Hey Chika, You, Hanamaru.” Kanan gently smiled, her long blue hair tied in a neat ponytail.

“Don’t forget me you two!” A blonde girl exclaimed with a wink.

“Mari?!!”

“Si! I’m back!” The half italian girl smiled.

“As am I.” A black haired girl stared coldly at them, her shining emerald eyes complementing her pale skin and mole just under her lip.

“D-Dia…”

“Quick! Evasive maneuvers!!” Chika screamed, afraid. “Don’t think you’ll get away from me that easily, Chika.” The student president said, her gestures like that of a cold princess, sending shivers down the three’s spines.

“W-We’re doomed…”

They are, for the six heard an explosion caused by a certain duo.

\--

“Damn you Tsushima!” Riko yelled, calling out God’s Divinity, letting beams of light continue to fail striking the damaged bluette.  
Satan’s Wrath Yoshiko called, magic circles surrounding herself as they transferred to Riko, blowing up in a large explosion which sent the redhead flying out, her clothes torn from the damage.  
Not waiting for Riko set up her next attack, Yoshiko chanted aloud.

“Fallen sins of seven, grant me thy strength and lend thy wings to soar through this unstable sky, in this unstable world, we find solitude in the destructive chaos, now, hear my call and arise from your demonic thrones.”

Saying her final wish, Yoshiko’s sclera blackened, however her name could not be Yoshiko no longer, why, the fallen angel herself has unravelled her corrupted wings, one white as the moon and the other dark as midnight. A broken boney halo floated above her head and Yohane’s hands became black claws that penetrated anything in their path, terribly sharp horns sprouted from the fallen deity’s forehead. Black magic cracked the girls face and her teeth became rigid fangs, the bluette’s shoes tore apart as her feet became sharp talons like a bird. The wand she held in her hand twisted and split, becoming a large scythe.

Riko looked up at the human-like entity and shot daggers (Literally and figuratively) at her, aware that if she herself didn’t say her prayers, she would be defeated in battle.

Taking a deep breath, she chanted.

“Heavenly father of woman, grant thy strength to cleanse this unholy being, ethereal angels lend I, Sakurauchi Riko, your grandiose wings to use to purge this demonic creature in the calm paradise we seek refuge in, hear my prayers and let light find its way through tragedy!”

With that, holy white wings sprouted from Riko’s back, her pupils spread all throughout her eyes that made them gold, smaller wings of magic floated comfortably under the large white ones. A shining golden halo of pure holy magic hovered above her head and her wand became a white rapier with a ruby embedded at its end, its guard spinning itself above the hilt telekinetically.

“Yohane, tis’ time to meet thy end.”

“That will not be the case, angel, for it will be I who prevails.”

“Hmph, we’ll see about that, fallen one.”

Drawing her rapier, Riko dashed towards Yohane, effectively plunging the weapon through Yohane’s side, black demonic blood splattering their torn clothes, however she took advantage of Riko’s close quarters and lamely grabbed the angel, preventing her from escape and was penetrated by a beam of dark energy, eliciting a loud scream from the other.

The limbs and hole were recovered in an instant, ethereal beings were immortal, after all. Riko hurled balls of light towards the demonic entity, missing and ending up hitting the school setting fire to it. Screams and cries of pure chaos rang from the school, students tripping over one another, and the few who could fly with magic crashed into each other. Amidst the chaos, the two Kurosawa sisters, Dia and Ruby, assisted the students towards emergency exits and away from the mess. Loud disaster drills sounded themselves whilst Kanan and You attempted to use their water and ice magic to extinguish all the flames sprouted from the duo’s duel, while Chika, Mari, and Hanamaru searched the breaking building for any lost students or faculty. 

Terror and panic were all intaken by the blue haired fallen angel, empowering her more as her scythe cut a clean slice through the middle of the redheaded angels body, quickly the damage taken was absorbed and it wasn’t long before there was no mark on it, instead a powerful rush to Yohane left her wide eyed as Riko’s rapier drilled through, a loud cry eliciting.

But not from the blue haired, whose eye recovered swiftly, as Yohane forcefully tore out Riko’s wing.  
\--

The bodyguard lay limply, blood spewing out of her side as she was rushed to the emergency room amongst others who lay victim to the chaos, however the blood that splattered her face was not her own. 

Riko screamed out nothings as her magic kept her flying, despite her lost, unrecoverable wing. Her rapier once again stabbed into the other, who surprisingly held the angel tight in her arms despite the blood on the rapier being her own.

Sakurauchi Riko felt tears running through her eyes, for reasons even she didn’t know of, the warm gesture felt oddly comforting despite who the sender was. 

Though, all was lost as Yoshiko’s demonic magic faded, leaving the bluette returned to her human state, in extreme fatigue, and plummeting to her almost inevitable death. 

Yoshiko’s blood poured out as her eyes returned to normal, the rapier's damage finally being dealt as the angel hurriedly flew as far as she could to the nearby hospital. 

The God she prayed to was not in her favor, as she herself felt her angelic magic escape her body, the blood from her missing wing letting out from its cage as she fell down onto the grass, holding the asleep girl in eachothers arms.

Closing her eyes as the sounds of sirens surrounding them washed out, Riko fell into a deep slumber.

\--

“What is Miss Sakurauchi thinking of in her pretty little head? Hmm”

Riko opens her eyes, bringing herself back to reality and laughing breathlessly. The redheaded girl is in a grandiose red dress that clings to her body perfectly, her arms sat comfortably on the balcony fence. 

“Nothing much, Yocchan.”

“Wow, y’know it’s quite rude to call someone ‘Nothing’, correct?”

Riko looks at the bluette unamused, “Well aren’t you such a charmer.” She says sarcastically at the now pouting Yoshiko. “You’re cruel.” “That’s what makes me endearing, no?” “Hush.”

Riko complies as Yoshiko walks up beside her, leaning against the fence intaking the clear air around them. Yoshiko is in a sleek full black tuxedo, the only thing that isn’t black in her getup is the white tie she adorns.

The closeness of the two was peaceful, exhilarating, even.

The redhead leans up against the taller, who leaned in as well, sweet nothings were shared, they didn’t need to be, the one winged angel found solitude in the one with a black halo, and vice versa, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> drabble i wrote for a prompt in my literature class. Idk why man but it just turned into heavily implied yohariko. idk why everything i touch turns to yohariko, probably because i milk the fuck out of any and all yohariko content.  
> btw the title is totally a reference to a CERTAIN VIDEO GAME ANTAGONIST smh.


End file.
